Emotions
by Zarcasm
Summary: emotion is a wild thing, and i don't want to feel it-Jasmine Thompson


This fan fiction is dedicated to/and owned by

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>ALLAH (S.W.T.) <strong>_

* * *

><p>Emotion is a wild thing, and I don't want to feel it.-Jasmine Thompson, drop your guard.<p>

They were fighting, again. Again, and Percy hated it. He hated the way they disagreed on little things. The way he blows up and yells at Annabeth, and she cries, and refuses to look at him. She usually doesn't cry, but when she does, she was either in pain or filled with emotions. And then, he guessed she was filled with emotions. She'd choked out a sound that Percy didn't hear and ran up to their bedroom. He had not made an attempt to follow her.

The door had been locked and Percy had gave up trying to get her to open it. Percy was now staring at the ceiling from the couch which he laid on. He replayed the whole fight over and over again, unsure of how it started. He enventually fell asleep with a tear running down his cheek.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Percy expected to be woken up by Annabeth, as he sometimes did since they started living together, but when he didn't hear her voice telling him to wake up, he frowned and sat up. He heard a bit of sizzling and walked into the nearby kitchen. His mom, Sally, was cooking, and he paused, a bit confused. He didn't live with his mom, anymore, and when she visited, it was to checkup on them or for important stuff.

"Annabeth left." Sally said, smiling sadly. Percy's heart sped up at her words in the sentence.

"What?"

She smiled and walked over to him, giving him a hug. "She called me and told me that she wanted to calm down. That she just wanted to breath."

Percy pulled back, "Calm down? Breath? Where had she go?"

"An hotel near a beach." She frowned, "She didn't tell me the specific hotel or the beach."

Percy frowned and an anger boiled up inside him, "I think Annabeth and I married. She can't just leave without saying where she's going, or at least make sure I know that she might be okay."

Sally chuckled and went back to the eggs, "Marriage is a bit hard. Did you have a fight?"

"Yes." He ran his hand through his hair, and sighed, "I don't remember how it started. She ended up crying after I yelled her."

Sally placed the two plates on the table, "I don't think you should have yelled at her. Come eat breakfast."

Annabeth came back at midnight of that night, and by then, Percy was crying. Not just tears, but crying. His mother had left for the house a few hours earlier. After realizing that Annabeth wasn't answering his phone calls, he had a breakdown. Annabeth opened the door of the bedroom to see him wiping his tears and staring at the ceiling.

He stared at her as she walked in, and blinked once before running up to her and hugging her. He spun her around and laughed, happily. Annabeth covered face with a smile as he let her down. He rested his forehead on hers and kissed her.

He then pulled back and hugged her, "Please don't leave ever again."

"I went to Montauk beach. You might have found me." She mumbled against his shoulder. He held her tight and had her warm and a bit suffocating.

He drew circles on her back and smiled, "I'm sorry."

She pulled back and had tears in her eyes, although she was smiling, "I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted by me." He mumbled against her shoulder.

"So what do you want to do?" Percy said, raising his eyebrows in a suggestive way."There is a bed behind us."

She rolled her eyes, and pecked his cheek, "Play jeopardy?"

He nodded.

Emotion is a wild thing. Together we may be able to tame it.-Jasmine Thompson.

Readers: If you know phsychosoprano from youtube, you'd realize that I stole the jeopardy part from her, but I changed it from documentaries to jeopardy. But, I'll give her credit. This is high k plus and low t, I think, but I'll just put it to k plus. Thanks for reading, and I hope your day isn't awful, peoples.

I dont own: Phsychosoprano, Jasmine Thompson, and this fan fiction. Pjo, too. And many other things.

Ps: Pray and donate to C.U.R.E. A childhood cancer fundraiser.

A smile a day-㈳2


End file.
